BIG TIME RUSH : Experience Stories CARLOS
by treehatsrock
Summary: meet Victoria! a rock chic that likes to live on the wild side, that is unless it involves her love life! Victoria and Carlos spend a wonderful romantic evening together but what is about to happen could permanently separate them! Carlos makes the choice to panic or protect! (rated M for sexual content)


"Los... Oh my goodness will you hurry up!" I called out.

Carlos and I had been together 8 months. What started off as a flash in the pan romance had really turned around in to something incredible.

I adored him, but the way he felt about me was something that I had only read about in fairytales.

"I'm coming vic' hang on.." I heard him laugh. He ran out from the house. "Is that too heavy for you?" He asked handing me a black back pack.

I took it from him and weighed it up in my hand. "Its fine." I replied. It was quite heavy but I wasn't going to complain.

We were just off out to the beach, Carlos had promised me a romantic picnic, it was almost dusk now, so it was definitely more a dinner date.

I watched in delight as my muscle bound stud, dressed in his red and white leathers; mounted his motor bike. I slipped on the back pack and climbed on to the back of the bike with Carlos. I loved it.

The feel of him dressed in leather, the smell of his jacket, his cologne and his well built frame all felt perfection to me.

"You all set?" He asked as he turned his head to look at me.

"Yep!" I beamed at him.

"Your helmet Victoria! Where is it?" He asked frowning at me.

"Ah los, not tonight! I want to look nice for you, not have helmet hair." I moaned.

Me wearing a helmet on the bike had become a slight issue. I loved my purple hair. I was very much rock chic material. Usually I did wear it, but tonight I didn't want to. I wanted tonight to be perfect... I had a funny feeling Carlos was going to propose to me.

We had talked about marriage. Talked about kids. Talked about our future. We had it all mapped out. We were crazy about each other.

"Put it on vic'" Carlos said sternly.

I pouted at him. "It's only down the road los... come on let's get going" I smiled.

Carlos raised one of his sexy eyebrows at me. "Hold on tight" he whispered

I did. He revved up the bike and he sped me away, weaving his way out of the road he lived down.

I rested my head on one of his shoulder blades, the roar of his bike engine vibrated through every bone in my body.

Glimpses of the sun blinded me as it set on the horizon. The wind blowing past us as Carlos drove was a gentle break from the Californian heat.

My arms wrapped tightly around my handsome boyfriend. I watched the beautiful scenery as the beach came in to view. It was gorgeous this time of day. Reds, oranges and the buildings along the beach all looked black in the silhouette of the fading Sun.

"About here?" Carlos shouted from his position on the bike.

"Looks great!" I called back.

Carlos parked the bike up and helped me down, taking the bag full of picnic goodies from me.

I saw him smirking at me.

"What are you smiling at los?" I asked.

"Your hair... for someone that didn't want to get helmet head, your windswept look is amazing!" He teased.

I patted down my unruly hair then took Carlos by the hand.

Carlos let out a sigh as we walked.

"All okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... yeah everything is fantastic" he said pulling a blanket out of bag and resting it on the shimmering sand. "I just don't know what I did to deserve you Victoria!" He said pulling me down on to his lap as he sat.

"Baby, I love you. This is so real isn't it... like we were born to find each other and feel this way" I said honestly feeling my heart beat erratically in my chest. Carlos was my world.

"It is, Vic' your my world baby girl. Your my absolute everything. I never want to be without you." He said softly.

Taking his hand I smiled at him.

"Carlos Pena jr... I honestly don't know where you get your romantic side from but I adore it." I replied blushing.

"It's Carlos Pena, God of love jr, to you Victoria. Its always gonna be" he beamed.

I giggled at his silliness. "Stop chatting and kiss me los'" I said, pulling him in closer for one of his kisses that rendered me useless.

Carlos stopped just before our lips touched.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your so beautiful you make my heart hurt when I look at you" he replied softly. His dark brown eyes filled with more emotions than I could label.

"Carlos..." I replied.

"Let me finish.. I need to say something... ask you something" he said in a husky voice, his nerves getting the better of him.

This was when Carlos repositioned himself on our now moon lit blanket. He sat beside me. Leaning on one knee, his hand shaking but he swept my palm up in his, giving it a gentle kiss.

My eyes filled, knowing what was coming. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Victoria... when I first met you, you were this shy little thing trying to make a crack at singing in Hollywood. Now your this amazing, beautiful, confident woman that is ready to take on the world... and.. well I was hoping you would want to take the world on with me... forever. Vic', will you marry me?" He asked, simultaneously pulling out the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my life.

My shaking hand that wasn't attached to Carlos, clasped around my mouth, even though I was kind of expecting it; the effect his actual words had on my heart and soul were too much.

"I love you... of course I will!" I replied in a cry and a shriek of happiness.

Carlos slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. I marveled at its beauty for only seconds before I was enveloped in Carlos' strong arms.

They felt so comforting around me now the sun had gone. His warmth on my body was welcomed just as much as the delicate kiss that followed. His lips brushed slowly next to mine, he enjoyed the closeness, the emotion and the connection that we had, and it shined through in his kisses.

I knew in that instant that the food in the bag was never going to get eaten.

I pulled Carlos down on top of me, as I lay my body down on the blanket.

My clothes had practically melted off so easily as I realized my craving for Carlos was not strong enough to even bother with willpower tonight; seeing as we were out in the open... I liked the risk. I think Carlos secretly did too.

Harder, los'." I pleaded with him as he touched me intimately with his fingers, feeling him straighten our bodies and change his angle. I bit my lip and pinched myself hard trying not to lose control. Carlos stroked me into a violent release, regardless of my efforts to not climax, making me cry out hoarsely and slump against him as my orgasm throbbed throughout every nerve-ending in my body. He slowed and felt me deeply while pressing hard yet soft kisses to my exposed neck.

I let his lips linger. I heard him whisper something softly, too soft to hear as I allowed my body to come back down from the addictive high.

I knew that more than my body had reacted to him. I knew that I had fallen for him so deeply. I never wanted anyone else to please me.

I let myself ease forward out of his arms and onto the blanket, then onto my hands and knees before sinking onto my stomach. He collapsed next to me, forcing my eyes over to him as I watched him take a deep breath and stretch his body before meeting my eyes with his.

He was perfect in this setting, though he was perfect in any setting. I knew that I was in love with him despite all the problems we had faced with both of us being in the public eye.

Carlos slid in close to me, slipping an arm over my back to pull me against him as he kissed my shoulder, he then turned me and began to make love to me. Once again making my body react in only ways he could manage. His beautiful tanned skin looked so sexy as the moon light beamed off him. The feel of his breath on my face only adding to the pleasure he inflicted on my body.

The orgasm he forced from me as he expressed his love was burning through my body, taking up every ounce of energy.

I tried to be quite as I came on hearing voices up by the road. The last thing we wanted was to be spotted doing this.

* * *

After we had spent a long while cuddling, kissing and excitedly chatting about our future, Carlos helped me up, packing the blanket away

I shivered.

"Let's get you home Vic, you looked shattered" he smiled.

"Tonight was amazing" I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Our heights matched, and he kissed me.

"You make it amazing. We are going to have the most amazing life... I promise you Victoria" he replied.

I gave him one last kiss, slipped the bag back on then sat on the back of the bike waiting for Carlos.

He sauntered up and popped his helmet on. Fuck he looked hot in his biker gear!

Carlos mounted his bike and turned the key, revving the engine ridiculously because he knew how I loved it.

The lights of the bike then turned on, highlighting the road ahead of us.

I gripped my hands tightly on to Carlos as he sped off. The smell of the bike only adding to my pleasure.

I was the luckiest girl in the world to have this amazing person in my life.

Carlos did like to show off when he was riding with me on the back, I trusted him completely, he would never put me in danger. I loved the thrill he gave me.

Although as Carlos got on to the long stretch of road that would take us home I noticed he was going faster than he should be... He was nearing the 100s from what I saw on the dial.

"Los slow down! It's too fast!" I called out, battling against the wind.

I wasnt sure if Carlos didn't hear me, or he was having too much fun showing off as he weaved around turns and bends.

"Carlos! Slow down!" I tried again.

This time Carlos turned his head. "Vic... it's fine baby.. it's fine" he insisted with a smile on his face.

I relaxed a bit, knowing he would never knowingly scare me.

Carlos' head turned again as he rode the bike. "Vic, take the helmet... it's bugging me" he then called.

I eased the safety helmet off of Carlos and popped it on my own head.

"Thanks!" He then shouted out. It was much easier for me to hear him now he wasn't muffled and my ears were protected from the wind that whizzed past as Carlos picked up speed as we went down hill.

" I love you Victoria!" I heard Carlos say.

My heart melted.

"I love you too, so much!" I shouted.

I saw a small smile dance on Carlos' lips as he enjoyed the words I returned.

Red traffic lights ahead of us alerted me to the danger that was about to come as Carlos didn't slow the bike.

Even though we were traveling at over one hundred miles per hour now, it was like everything was in slow motion.

The red light we ran, the black 4x4 that drove out in front of us as it passed the crossing. The noise of the impact the bike made in to the wing panel of the car.

I got thrown up in to the air, landing with a crash, smacking my head on the ground as I came to a stand still. My knees pierced through me with a sharp pain.

I heard people shouting, and someone screaming... it was me screaming. I sat up ignoring the pain I was in and pulled the helmet off my head. All I saw was an arm dangling down from the bonnet of the 4x4. An arm wearing white and red leathers.

That's when the screaming started again as I attempted to stand up, to get to Carlos who lay on the bonnet.

I more crawled, than walked my way over to it.

Pulling myself up to see the carnage.

"Los...?" I wept out on seeing his lifeless looking body, he had blood running down his face, his back bent in a disturbing position. "Carlos!" I cried.

A breath of relief left me when I saw his eyes flutter open.

All around me now was chaos, I could hear someone trying to talk to me, someone on the phone to the emergency services, Sirens in the distance. But all I could focus on was my Carlos... my fiance Carlos.

I gently swept my trembling hand over his pale looking face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a feint whisper.

Tears rolled down my face in the darkness as I surveyed my soul mate as he lay on top of the bonnet he was thrown in to.

I nodded. "Im fine... Your gonna be fine too" I sobbed.

"I can't feel my legs vic" he said sounding scared.

I was then pulled away from the scene by a police officer that had arrived.

I watched as I was placed in the safety of his car as an ambulance arrived and they slowly lifted Carlos' broken body from the 4x4...

* * *

18 hours later...

I took in a deep breath as I waited for the doctor to come out of Carlos' room.

He had been in there for ages talking to him.

Carlos had spent most of the time in surgery since the accident trying to be pieced back together.

All I cared about right now was that he was in one piece and alive.

A police woman walked up to me.

"Is Carlos in trouble?" I asked her as she sat beside me.

"She looked sympathetically at me, but shook her head. "Why would he be, it wasn't his fault" she replied.

"But he was speeding?" I questioned honestly, knowing how seriously hurt the man was in the 4x4 as well as what ever future Carlos was going to face.

"We have it confirmed that the brakes weren't working, they had been tampered with" she said. " Carlos realised once he hit the open road." She explained.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "He knew his brakes weren't working? He couldn't of!" I replied reliving the moment in my head... the voices I had heard while we made love, Carlos telling me everything was fine as he sped down the roads, him making me take his helmet... telling me he loved me... He knew what was going to happen!

"Oh my god" I replied.

"I was just coming to say that the gent in the 4x4 will be fine, it was touch and go, but he is doing good now" she said.

I nodded, that was all I could do.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" The police woman asked.

I shook my head, "no, thank you" I replied. She gave me a small smile before walking away.

I heard the door click and watched the doctor walk out. I thought he might of said something to me, but he walked away in the opposite direction. I stood up, my own body aching so badly from being thrown off the bike.

I opened the door to Carlos' room, it was white, clinical and bare.

My heart died when I saw how Carlos looked. He was just a few hours before; full of life and laughs, now he was lying in here with his cried out face still damp from tears.

"Carlos? What did he say?" I asked.

Carlos shook his head, not sure if he could bring himself to say anything. His tears rolled again as he made eye contact with me.

"Im never gonna walk again Vic'. There is nothing they can do" he finally replied.

My body trembled with the words, not sure what to reply.

"Why did you do it los? Why did you give me your helmet?"

"If I didn't then I would still be like this but you would be gone... Im so sorry, I've ruined everything." He cried, thick emotional tears, grasping at the white hospital bedsheets.

I shook my head. "No... no you haven't. This only changes one thing and that is not how I feel about you. Carlos I love you. We are still destined to have our amazing life together... I promise you." I sniffed.

Carlos took my hand. "I can't let you marry me like this, I can't hinder your life Victoria" he said, uttering words that looked so hard to say.

"Carlos with out you, I have no life" I simply replied, and gave my handsome fiance a kiss, feeling so glad that he was still alive.

The end.

* * *

Author note: thanks for reading, hope you like it Victoria, sorry its a bit depressing but it's one of the more interesting fics I've done in a while. I used the idea you came up with and being truthful the whole concept of the bike, with the helmet swapping, and broken brakes is an old story which I worked in to this; I think it actually happened In real life but the guy died...

Originally it was slightly different but I stupidly deleted all my fan fic back up from my phone, including this one, and the 3 others I have running... over 17.000 thousand words gone in just those 4. Never been so pissed off!

So if your waiting for something, a personal fic, or an update on my others then feel free to call me a complete dick, lol. They will be coming as soon as I re-write them.

Thanks guys, have a great day! Natalie x x


End file.
